


Era Uma Vez

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluffy, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Married Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Prince Wu Yifan | Kris, Royalty, Single Parent Kim Junmyeon | Suho, SuKris - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Mesmo após todas as dificuldades, ainda se amarem era um sinal claro de que uma simples lenda sobre Azaléias havia conseguido unir Wu Yifan, o príncipe herdeiro, e Junmyeon, um mero contador de histórias, para sempre.





	Era Uma Vez

**Author's Note:**

> FINALMENTE TERMINEI ESSA FANFIC. Sério, era pra ser uma história pequena e tal, mas ela simplesmente ganhou vida própria e, nossa, como eu me apaixonei pelos personagens. Toda a vez que a releio eu choro porque me apeguei dms a ela e IFHEWIFH Sem contar que, cara, eu nunca escrevi nada tão grande assim. Minhas histórias nunca passaram de 4k de palavras, mas essa fluiu tão bem que de 4k passou para 5, de 5 para 9, de 9 pra 11k e eu não poderia estar mais feliz de sair de mais um de meus bloqueios com uma história que tenho tanto carinho como essa.
> 
> Agradecimentos, bora! @krishoflowers obg por existir, @tartareuguinea09 muitíssimo obrigada por betar este neném e me deixar mais segura pra postar, e @suhotus obg por aguentar todos os meus surtos (e por praticamente betar a bichinha tbm por corrigir os errinhos de português wuhfiuwehf). Eh nois, espero meeesmo que vocês curtam ler essa história e desculpa esse textão IUHFWUIFHWEIUHFE
> 
> Playlist da fanfic: https://spoti.fi/2IkJBmF  
Twitter: @juniwinkle

> **Azaléia**_ (Rhododendron simsii)_: Azaléias são flores muito perfumadas que variam o significado de acordo com a cor. As brancas significam romance, e as rosadas simbolizam o amor à natureza, elegância e felicidade. De acordo com o Feng Shui, as azaleias simbolizam delicadeza.  


**E**ra uma vez… Na verdade, mais uma vez que, logo quando a tarde caía, era possível ouvir o grito animado das crianças ao verem a figura marcante de gibão colorido caminhando pelo vilarejo de Wheatfield, procurando por um lugar espaçoso e sem muita movimentação. Os pequenos corriam atrás dele até que parasse para abraçar todas elas de uma vez só e fazê-las sentar ao chão de terra para contar-lhes mais uma de suas histórias.

— Hoje irei lhes contar uma história de reis, de rainhas, de reinos e muita, muita magia. E principalmente, a história da mais bonita das magias: a magia do amor! — Junmyeon disse enquanto gesticulava entusiasmado e cativante como sempre, andando próximo da pequena plateia em formato de meia-lua para que prestassem atenção.

Ele era o contador de histórias da vila, das vilas, talvez o melhor de todo o reino. Sempre à tarde corria dos campos de Wheatfield em que trabalhava com a família para passar nos vilarejos próximos e fazer a alegria das crianças ao final daquele dia cansativo, já que algumas delas já faziam pequenos trabalhos, assim como ele. Vestia um gibão puído, feito num tecido verde oliva e azul escuro por uma generosa alfaiate da vila, mãe de uma das crianças que lhe assistia, preso por um cinto de couro, do mesmo material que suas sandálias gastas e, de vez em quando, aparecia também com bonecos de retalhos e máscaras de couro desgastado. Naquele dia, apareceu com um ramo de flores rosas bem delicadas em mãos e exibiu-as para as crianças antes de voltar a falar.

— Dessa vez, vou contar a história dessa linda flor — acariciou as pétalas com cuidado. — Ela se chama Azaléia e vem de um reino muito, muito distant- — E então foi interrompido pela chegada chamativa de mais uma criança, que se arrastou no chão de terra para se sentar o mais rápido possível e não perder mais nenhum segundo da história. — Não se preocupe, estava começando agora mesmo. Seus pais não ficarão preocupados com seu sumiço, Yifan? — E o garoto, ofegante que só, fez que não com a cabeça com um sorriso travesso.

A resposta era exatamente o contrário: sim, seus pais sempre ficavam preocupados com os sumiços repentinos. Até porque, Wu Yifan era apenas o príncipe do reino de Aubermans e quem estivesse envolvido com seu sumiço teria de conversar com o rei e a rainha. _Só_. Estavam vivendo uma época de paz e calmaria, e ainda assim continuava preocupante. Porém, o que o rei faria com um garoto já em seus catorze anos que corria de seus afazeres reais para escutar os contos de Junmyeon no vilarejo? As visitas se tornaram tão corriqueiras que todas as vezes que ele sumia naquele horário o rei, sem muito alarde, mandava uma dupla da cavalaria real buscar o garoto, mas esperava o término da história para não haver reclamações posteriores. O menino alto demais, apesar de ser apenas dois anos mais novo que o contador de histórias, conseguia se misturar com os outros pequenos por sempre correr do castelo sem sua coroa, com os trajes mais simples e as pernas levemente feridas cortadas pelo mato, pedras ou trombadas que dava por aí por ser tão desajeitado. Apesar dos pesares, Yifan gostava de suas lições de etiqueta, treinos de batalha, e de entender sobre as negociações e almejava ser um rei tão generoso e próspero como o pai, mas não abria mão daquele momento mágico onde viajava para o mundo da imaginação.

— Como dizia, a história que vou contar hoje é sobre essa flor, a Azaleia._ Era uma vez… _— E bastou aquelas três palavrinhas mágicas para todos ficarem em total silêncio e de olhinhos atentos no mais velho. — Em um reino muito, mas muito distante, havia um grande rei que trazia prosperidade a sua terra. Era humilde, honesto, bondoso, e ainda se saia vitorioso em todas as guerras. Mas, ainda assim, ele não era feliz. Isso porque ele sonhava todos os dias com uma linda mulher, porém ela existia apenas em seus sonhos. — E junto de sua expressão triste, todas as crianças suspiraram pesarosas e até fizeram um biquinho com pena do rei. — Um dia, voltando de mais uma guerra, o rei avistou as flores mais belas que já tinha visto com um vendedor e, completamente encantado, não demorou para plantá-las no castelo. Pouco tempo depois, ele não acreditou no que viu. — As crianças se perguntavam “O quê? O quê?” ansiosas pra saber a resposta. — Ele finalmente encontrou a mulher que ele tanto sonhava, e se apaixonaram perdidamente. E, como recomendado pelo vendedor, os dois deveriam beber todos os dias um chá feito das pétalas das flores, para assim ficarem cada dia mais apaixonados e viveram felizes para sempre!

Os pequenos, impressionados, batiam palmas e comemoravam a felicidade daquele rei lendário como se ele realmente existisse e, depois de muitos elogios, cada uma foi para sua casa acompanhados dos pais. Quando Junmyeon estava prestes a ir para sua, Yifan voltou correndo para perto dele antes de montar na sela do cavalo de um dos guardas.

— Jun, isso é real? — o menino perguntou inseguro, hesitante.

— Isso o quê?

— Se eu… Se eu plantar essas Azaleias, a pessoa com quem sonho vai realmente me amar de volta? — O mais velho sorriu. Sempre achou muito bonita aquela ingenuidade do garoto, ou talvez fé, que depois de todas as histórias contadas lhe fazia perguntar sobre a veracidade dos fatos, isso quando perguntava, pois não precisava de muito para acreditar no que o contador dizia.

— Você acha que vai?

— Eu acho…

— Se você acha, então é porque vai funcionar — sem pensar duas vezes, entregou um pequeno saquinho de tecido amarrado a seu cinto, contendo algumas sementes de Azaléia. — Isso é muito bonito em você, nunca deixe de acreditar, hm?

E Yifan deu o sorriso mais radiante que já tinha visto, mais radiante que todos dados ao confiar no que dizia e sempre estimular o principezinho a acreditar em seus sonhos.

Ao chegar em casa, o garoto mostrou o presente do contador de histórias aos pais logo após contar a história e pediu que os jardineiros plantassem e cuidassem com muito esmero daquelas sementes no jardim real. Junmyeon, diferentemente do outro, quando chegou em casa animou-se por ter uma boa quantia de pão. Meio duro, massudo e velho, mas era um pão, e estaria tendo uma refeição que não teve direito por muitos dias por conta da baixa da colheita. Sempre tentava não demonstrar como estava exausto e triste, sequer parecia ter perdido o pai para o inverno, como também trabalhando para que pudesse sustentar a casa. Seu pai também era um contador de histórias, e era melhor dos melhores por ser sempre ele que trazia vida e esperança naquele casebre, os levava para o mundo da imaginação independente do que estivesse acontecendo a sua volta. Por isso, para manter o pai sempre vivo em sua memória e compartilhar aquela sensação incrível com outras crianças iguais a ele, decidiu contar histórias quando terminava de arar a terra para plantio e voltava feliz para casa ao ver surtir efeito cada vez que aqueles olhinhos brilhavam.  


**...**  


Com o passar do tempo, as lições reais se tornavam cada vez mais puxadas. Yifan precisava absorver todo aquele conhecimento, pois já tinha dezessete anos e não tinha tempo para ouvir histórias de criança, precisava focar em como fazer um reinado promissor. Muitas vezes, precisou ficar dias e dias fora de Aubermans acompanhando a mãe em viagens de negócios a fim de aprender a como lidar com pessoas e acordos, além de tentar arranjar uma esposa para o filho em prol da união com os reinos aliados. Porém, parecia que Yifan a cada dia ficava mais triste. Não tinha mais o sorriso esperançoso, o humor entusiasmado, o otimismo que deixava o pai orgulhoso e animado para passar cada vez mais conhecimento ao filho. Por muito tempo o velho pensou ser uma fase, e que seu filho estava finalmente amadurecendo e deixando aqueles pensamentos infantis de lado. Mas não. Yifan perdeu o brilho no olhar. Não vinha com ideias mirabolantes, nem comentando mais sobre as histórias que tanto gostava. As poucas vezes que via o garoto sorrir era quando passava pelo canteiro de azaleias, mas era um sorriso triste, daqueles que vem com um suspiro tristonho logo após.

Canteiro de azaleias, ideias mirabolantes, histórias… Era isso!

Todas aquelas informações somadas só levavam para apenas uma pessoa, e é para lá que foi o mensageiro real. Na vila mais simples e pacata, cercada pelos grandes campos de trigo, onde até a morte havia se tornado comum após o inverno, havia um jovem sonhador que contava histórias e que fazia seu filho sorrir como ninguém. Com toda a pomposidade que o “evento” merecia, cornetas foram tocadas para anunciar a chegada do mensageiro e reunir os camponeses para ouvir o pronunciamento. Junmyeon, cansado pela corrida que fizera para ouvir, apenas pescou algumas palavrinhas que pode ouvir dentre as muitas outras tão complicadas.

_“Junmyeon... Castelo… Contador de histórias real… príncipe Wu Yifan”._

Contador de Histórias Real? Nunca ninguém tinha ouvido falar daquela posição e por isso não se sentiu tão diferente dos demais em estar surpreso, e estranhamente era uma ordem de extrema urgência. Após se esgueirar pela multidão junto da mãe, perguntou várias vezes o porquê daquele mandato e apenas foi respondido com um _“Infelizmente, não tenho autorização para dar maiores explicações”._ Sem ver mais nenhuma outra solução, não demorou muito para se despedir de sua mãe e das crianças da vila para, enfim, ir ao castelo junto da guarda real.

Era uma experiência única, Junmyeon nunca tinha ido lá. Via ele ao longe, na colina mais alta que proporcionava uma deslumbrante vista de todo o reino, e por isso, se surpreendeu ao começar a pensar no quanto Yifan andava só para ouvir uma história sua, e isso até deixava o coração quentinho por se sentir tão importante para o garoto.

Quando passou pelos portais do castelo, sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e uma expressão surpresa fora estampada em seu rosto: nunca tinha visto nada tão grande como aquilo! As torres eram tão, tão altas que tinha que inclinar a cabeça para ver tudo, e então via um céu que parecia até ser mais azul ali. Pessoas tão bem vestidas, os tecidos de cores diversas e uniformes reais pareciam magníficos. Será que teria um como aqueles? Talvez. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: o local era ainda maior por dentro. O salão principal que o rei e a rainha lhe esperavam, acompanhado de Yifan, provavelmente era do tamanho de sua vila inteirinha e ainda tinham outros quartos não visitados, os jardins e os campos de treinamento, estábulos… Era gigantesco, algo que nunca conseguiu imaginar de uma construção que via tão pequenininha de longe.

Entre dois guardas reais, Junmyeon atravessou em passos pequenos uma longa tapeçaria vermelha que marcava o caminho da porta principal até o trono, em um nível mais alto com uns três degraus de altura. Aos pés do trono, ajoelhou-se perante a família real, sentados lado a lado.

Yifan estava muito diferente da última vez que apareceu para ouvir suas histórias. Tinha crescido bastante em estatura, e as feições quase infantis deram lugar a traços fortes marcados principalmente pelo cenho e o mesmo olhar sério do rei. Os cabelos lisos e negros também tinham crescido, agora eram trançados para trás com alguns poucos fios escorrendo pelo rosto. Mas uma coisa não tinha mudado: o sorriso contagiante e o brilho nos olhos todas as vezes que se encontravam — e que nunca admitiram sentir tanta falta.

— Solicitei sua vinda aqui a fim de entreter meu filho, Wu Yifan, com histórias. — O rei disse em tom sério após Junmyeon se levantar de sua reverência e poder ver novamente um sorriso ansioso do garoto, agora homem, que alternava o olhar entre o pai e o servo. — Sei por meio dele que é um exímio contador de histórias, talvez o melhor do reino, e como sempre almejo o melhor para meu filho, gostaria que servisse ao reino como criado do castelo e, à noite, como contador de histórias real.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Trabalhar no castelo era completamente surreal, mais extraordinário que qualquer outra história que já tinha ouvido ou contado, levando em conta que sua criatividade o permitia inventar coisas que nunca tinha visto na vida de tão fantásticas.

— Eu realmente gostaria, Vossa Majestade, mas fico preocupado com minha mãe. — disse hesitante. — Moro apenas com ela e sou eu quem levo o pão para casa todos os dias com o trabalho no campo.

— Posso te assegurar que parte do que ganhar servindo a mim será enviado a ela, e que aprenderá tudo o que é preciso para fazer um bom trabalho aqui. — cortou antes que o mais baixo pudesse falar qualquer coisa. — Não há algo mais honroso que servir ao reino e nós realmente queremos que você esteja aqui conosco.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, inseguro. Não queria ter que deixar a mãe e as crianças da vila para trás, mas aquele era o cargo que muitos camponeses almejavam, ainda que não fosse o mais alto deles. Sua mãe provavelmente estaria orgulhosa de si, e, mesmo sendo a metade, provavelmente era muito mais do que já pôde levar para casa na vida. Sem contar que estaria fazendo uma _criança-quase-adulta_ muito feliz. Então, depois de algum tempo pensando, um “eu aceito” foi ouvido rompendo o silêncio e Yifan comemorava apenas em sua mente por trás daquele sorriso satisfeito compartilhado pelos três.

**...**

Em algumas semanas, Junmyeon foi aprendendo a converter toda sua força bruta adquirida por anos trabalhando arando no campo para ajudar no carregamento dos alimentos dos armazéns, entre outros trabalhos mais pesados, principalmente na cozinha. À noite, cuidava de Yifan e fazia ele dormir com histórias calmas, mas cheias de aventura como ele sempre gostou. Os pais em pouco tempo viram diferença no comportamento do filho depois de sua vinda ao castelo. Ele parecia mais vívido, mais animado, sorridente, e, principalmente, voltou a repassar para o pai todas as lindas fábulas que ouvia do contador.

Junmyeon, um dia desses, fora chamado ao quarto do príncipe logo ao fim da tarde, próximo ao pôr-do-sol. Estranhou por ser mais cedo, já que aquele serviço geralmente era solicitado ao fim da noite, e não conseguiu esconder a face surpresa ao ser recebido com um sorriso amistoso e um Yifan bem vestido. Tinha tomado banho recentemente, então o cheiro herbal preenchia o quarto. Provavelmente aquela era uma de suas roupas mais bonitas, talvez até o azul fechado mais bonito que já tinha visto, e alguns bordados feitos à mão as decoravam como se houvesse uma árvore crescendo naquelas peças; e os cabelos negros estavam presos para trás apenas pela franja. Estranhou mais ainda ao saber que não era para carregar nada, sequer para fazê-lo dormir: o príncipe havia convidado o servo para passear pelo castelo. Mais especificamente, nos jardins.

— Creio que se assustou com o meu chamado, no entanto achei que deveria conhecer o castelo, já que você sempre contou histórias sobre reinos… — disse sereno, com uma postura que nunca havia visto, as mãos atrás do corpo em uma mania que tinha acabado de descobrir.

— Sim, eu estava fazendo pães na cozinha. Acho que ainda estou um pouco sujo. — bateu as mãos nas roupas com “cor de nada”, como gostava de apelidar, vendo uma pequena névoa de farinha saindo desta e gerando risadas nos dois. — Sabe o que é engraçado? Eu nunca tinha entrado em um castelo, só vejo ele de longe, longe.

— Hoje você está sempre aqui, é uma grande mudança. Eu… Hm… Eu te chamei porq- — Yifan se contentou em apenas soltar um grunhido de dor e continuar sendo polido o suficiente para não xingar ao topar a perna direita em um dos bancos do jardim. Junmyeon ficou levemente preocupado, entretanto, o mais novo pediu para que relevasse.

— Você não mudou nada, Yifan. É o mesmo desastrado de sempre. — disse entre risadas e o outro sorriu tímido. — Mas… O que você estava tentando me falar?

— Ah, sim! Eu te chamei porque queria te mostrar algo, venha.

Andaram mais apressadamente até chegarem a uma parte mais afastada do jardim e assim que chegaram, Junmyeon sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Estava encantado, quase hipnotizado e o príncipe sorria com o canto dos lábios vendo-o daquela forma.

— São Azaléias. As mesmas sementes que você me deu há muito tempo atrás.

— Eu… Eu não imaginei que você realmente iria plantar, elas estão tão bonitas… — O servo dizia ainda perplexo. O rapaz era mesmo alguém de muita fé e um coração puro para ter cuidado daquele canteiro com tanto empenho só por ter ouvido sua história.

— Fiz questão, ainda mais porque é minha história preferida, contada pelo meu contador preferido. Mesmo que a pessoa com quem sonho ainda não tenha aparecido, você me disse para acreditar mais um pouquinho e… Bem, vou esperar o tempo que for.

Ficaram em silêncio apenas observando as flores rosadas enquanto a noite caía, até que precisassem se separar para terminar seus afazeres. Junmyeon ainda precisava ajudar no jantar a ser servido aos nobres e cavaleiros reais. Depois, quando todos se retiraram a seus aposentos, era a hora de contar alguma história a Yifan.

Nas primeiras vezes, sentava-se em uma confortável poltrona, mas com o tempo, o príncipe deu-lhe a liberdade para sentar na borda da cama. Naquela noite, o rapaz pediu para que contasse novamente a lenda da Azaléia, e foi o que fez: Contou com ainda mais prazer ao se lembrar do canteiro no jardim, trocando sorrisos tímidos vez ou outra. E então, quando o mais velho pensou que ele estava prestes a dormir, este cortou o silêncio com mais uma pergunta.

— Jun… — disse o apelido em tom manhoso sem perceber, quase derretendo-o de amores. — Você acredita mesmo que isso funciona?

— Isso o quê?

— Plantar Azaleias… Eu as plantei há três primaveras e até agora a pessoa com quem sonho provavelmente não corresponde meus sentimentos. Temo que passou tempo demais e mesmo esperando, esperando parece que ela nunca vai aparecer…

— Você, lá no fundo, acredita que ela vai aparecer? — Yifan fez que sim com a cabeça. — Então se agarra nesse sentimento e não deixe de acreditar se é o que você tanto quer. E pensa: você está cultivando aquele canteiro há tanto tempo, tem certeza que vai desistir agora?

— Tudo bem, eu vou acreditar mais um pouquinho. — trocaram um sorriso tímido, o coração aquecido de conversarem um com o outro.

Por um breve momento, Yifan pensou em falar algo a mais para Junmyeon, mas desistiu segundos depois. Apenas deitou para o lado, desejou “bons sonhos” como despedida e adormeceu. Enquanto isso, Junmyeon caminhava aéreo pelos grandes corredores do castelo junto dos outros serviçais para se retirarem também. _“Com quem o outro tanto sonhava a ponto de plantar aquele canteiro?”_ Era um sentimento tão puro que ele se sentia sem coragem de lhe dizer que tudo aquilo não passava de um conto, uma lenda. Mas era estranho, o moreno em alguns momentos chegava a acreditar que talvez a lenda fosse real e que um dia Yifan conseguiria enfim encontrar a pessoa com que ele tanto sonhava.  


**...**  


Com a convivência tornando-os cada vez mais íntimos, Yifan e Junmyeon constantemente eram vistos juntos pelo castelo. Os outros servos estranharam aquela proximidade, já que apesar de ser tão comunicativo, quase não se abria intimamente com ninguém. Deduziram que era por fazer-lhe dormir, provavelmente conversavam bastante e, consequentemente, conheciam-se muito mais.

Junmyeon continuava a fazer seus trabalhos como servo, porém algumas vezes topava com o moreno que sempre perguntava _“Como está seu dia?”_ ou _“Dormiu bem?”_ como desculpa para passar menos tempo estudando na biblioteca. Quando estava presente nas aulas ou treinos, era desatento, como se estivesse com a cabeça nas nuvens. Logo desconfiaram de Junmyeon por causa das histórias. Então, sabendo que o príncipe ouvia mais seus conselhos que os dos próprios pais, o rei pediu que tentasse convencer Yifan a prestar mais atenção nas aulas e, entendendo sua preocupação, concordou com o pedido de prontidão.

Portanto, naquela noite, Junmyeon entrou no quarto decidido a ajudar o rei e, consequentemente a Yifan, porém não esperava que as coisas viessem para ele com tanta facilidade. Quando terminou de contar mais uma de suas histórias, o outro novamente não foi dormir logo em seguida. Ao invés disso, quis conversar e aproveitou para ser direto.

— Yifan, eu preciso te contar algo, mas não quero que você me leve a mal, tudo bem? — O moreno, agora parecendo prestar mais atenção, assentiu. — Nós precisamos nos afastar — levantou surpreso com o que tinha dito, mas logo foi acalmado e voltou a se deitar de lado.

— Não se preocupe, não é nada tão drástico assim. Só precisamos separar uma coisa da outra. Eu sou criado do castelo, você é o futuro rei. Assim como eu não tenho autorização para deixar minha função de lado para conversar com você, você também não tem para deixar seus afazeres de lado para conversar comigo. Ainda pode conversar comigo nesse momento que temos juntos antes de irmos dormir, então acho que dá para colocar a conversa em dia sem atrapalhar nada.

Yifan suspirou e, novamente, assentiu. Virou de barriga para cima e ficou a observar o teto do quarto, alguns minutos pensando em como perguntaria aquilo a Junmyeon.

— Acha que serei um bom rei?

— Eu… Eu não sei, acho que só o futuro e os valores que você carrega podem te dizer — respondeu incerto, a pergunta viera de repente. — É isso que vem te incomodando esses dias?

— Também… — antes que pudesse fazer uma pergunta, Yifan voltou a falar. — Eu realmente gostaria de ser rei, praticamente minha vida inteira foi focada nesse objetivo, mas não sei se farei um bom reinado. Sem contar que eu só serei rei se meu pai morrer, e… Eu não gosto de pensar nisso.

O quarto ficou silencioso novamente.

— Eu realmente confio no seu potencial, e tenho certeza que você vai fazer um reinado ainda melhor que o de seu pai — Junmyeon disse com a voz serena. — Mas para isso você precisa focar em seus deveres como futuro rei. Temos que nos separar, é o único jeito.

O servo pareceu sentir um aperto no coração ao dizer aquelas palavras enquanto olhava para expressão tristonha do príncipe deitado na cama. Não queria que fosse daquela forma, mas era necessário, era o mais certo e se culparia por todo o sempre se talvez fosse o culpado de alguma falha na educação do rapaz. Trocavam olhares sem dizer uma palavra, apesar de quererem que aquele momento não acabasse nunca. Um nó se formava na garganta, talvez de choro, ou de emoções que sequer entendiam, ou coisas que queriam dizer um ao outro, mas não escapavam dos lábios de jeito algum. Yifan timidamente arrastou suas mãos para apertar levemente as semelhantes ásperas do mais velho com um sorriso mais triste que realmente feliz. Sorriu de volta e, enfim, saiu do quarto.

**...**

Os dias seguiram de forma torturante apesar do calor outonal tenro e de brisas frescas, ainda mais por estar sem sua mãe há alguns dias devido a uma viagem visando acordos com reinos vizinhos. Junmyeon continuava a trabalhar junto dos outros criados, sob o olhar do príncipe na janela de sua sala de estudos, aéreo como sempre. Pensava em como seria estar conversando com ele sobre o dia, ouvir a risada gostosa depois de mais um comentário engraçado, ou do silêncio confortável quando decidiam parar para observar o canteiro de Azaleias, assim como quando ficavam alguns momentos se olhando sem falar uma palavra. Era bem melhor viajar com ele no mundo da imaginação e não ter que encarar a dura realidade de futuramente ter um reino inteiro em suas mãos. Assim, passou a valorizar mais os poucos momentos que eram permitidos passar juntos, grato pelo contador de histórias continuar sendo a última coisa que via antes de dormir.

Por algumas semanas conseguiu resistir àquela rotina mais reservada com seriedade, mas a saudade bateu tão forte que, sem pensar duas vezes, voltou a conversar com ele fora do horário combinado. Ia à cozinha fingindo fiscalizar o almoço quando na verdade só queria conversar com o servo enquanto sovava a massa de pão, falar sobre o dia, implicar comendo um pouco do almoço adiantado e elogiar a comida como sempre.

Junmyeon avisou uma, duas, três vezes; o pai, quatro, cinco, seis.

Yifan não deu o braço a torcer.

À noite, o contador de histórias encontrava-se na borda da cama no horário de sempre. Porém, daquela vez parecia estar narrando a história da noite com mais fervor, mais avidez. Sentou-se um pouco mais próximo do corpo dele também, sem deixar de manter uma distância respeitosa, e não havia uma vez que os olhares cheios de afeto não se cruzavam seguidos de um sorriso tímido. Mas o ponto alto daquela noite não tinha sido isso, fora quando o servo, para quebrar mais um daqueles momentos onde se olhavam por minutos sem dizer uma palavra, deixou um beijinho na testa do príncipe. Singelo, rápido, mas que continha todo seu carinho pelo mais novo. Logo em seguida, Junmyeon saiu do quarto às pressas por conta da vergonha e por não saber se o que tinha feito era certo.

No dia seguinte, o príncipe herdeiro voltou a procurar o mais velho para conversar, no entanto não o encontrou pelo pátio do castelo. Nem na cozinha, muito menos no armazém. Os outros criados diziam não tê-lo visto desde a noite anterior. Corria, corria, corria, mas nunca o encontrava. Foi vendo o aposento o qual ele ocupava completamente vazio, enfim, ele havia entendido: _Junmyeon tinha desaparecido._

E, pior, por causa daquele carinho na noite anterior Yifan só poderia concluir que ele sabia que aquela seria sua última vez.  


**...**  


Yifan disparou pelo castelo até encontrar o pai em seu quarto, distraído, ainda prestes a acordar.

— O que fez com Junmyeon, hein? Diga! — vociferou de forma impulsiva, a voz trêmula numa linha tênue entre ódio e tristeza profunda.

— Olha como fala com seu pai! — disse com calma e logo o filho se afastou com os sentimentos contidos.

— Por favor, me fala o que você fez com ele… — Praticamente suplicou, apertando levemente seus ombros com as mãos pousadas nestes.

— Fiz o que disse que faria se não me escutasse e se concentrasse em seus deveres. É consequência dos seus próprios atos, filho. — O rei permaneceu calmo como sempre, tentando passá-la para ele.

— Você ainda não me respondeu…

— Ele está vivo, se é isso o que quer saber. Não tenho coragem de matar um inocente só porque você não consegue organizar seu tempo.

— E onde ele está? — indagou. As emoções eram tantas que não conseguia simplesmente segurar as palavras em sua boca.

— Tiro-o do castelo para depois falar onde ele está e você continuar a me desrespeitar… Pense antes de falar, Yifan. — O rei estalou a língua no céu da boca várias vezes em descontentamento.

— Por favor, me diga onde ele está. Eu só quero saber se ele está bem e…

— Yifan, não! — diferente de sua natureza, exclamou em um tom mais rígido para que entendesse a interrupção. — Se um dia mereceres, direi. Agora vá, o escriba lhe espera na biblioteca.

E o príncipe saiu com lágrimas nos olhos, desviando de todos os servos transeuntes que lhe ofereciam ajuda. Ele queria ficar só, e só. Mais só do que já estava se sentindo. Depois de bons minutos chorando, fora lembrado de suas aulas. Ainda estava bravo com o pai, sentia-se traído._ “Ora, do mesmo jeito que o pôs no castelo para o bem de seu próprio filho ele o expulsou?”_ pensou Yifan, e manteve aquele pensamento na cabeça até que a rainha chegou de viagem, meses depois.

Casados para unir o reino de Aubermans com o de Bredon, a rainha sempre fez o papel diplomático no reino, e muitas vezes passava mais tempo em outros reinos que em seu próprio. Com alguns fios brancos traçando os cabelos negros, era uma mulher extraordinária, de beleza única. Onde passava, conquistava a todos com sua habilidade de discursar esplendidamente, personalidade doce e inteligência incomparável para negociações pois em qualquer situação sabia o que fazer para ganhar vantagens sem muitos esforços ou medidas drásticas que pudessem prejudicar qualquer um.

Os sentimentos de tristeza foram substituídos por uma alegria sem igual ao abraçar a mãe que não via há tempos e não demorou muito para desabafar sobre o que tinha acontecido no castelo nos meses que esteve fora, inclusive sobre Junmyeon. Aos poucos, a mulher foi amolecendo o coração e a cabeça do filho, fazendo-lhe refletir sobre tudo o que tinha feito, até que ele enfim pudesse dizer ao rei:

— Pai, eu errei. Desculpe-me por ser tão imaturo e não me reparar em meus atos impensados. Prometo que irei me dedicar mais por você, por minha mãe e pelo meu reino. Isso não irá se repetir jamais.

O coração do Wu mais velho encheu-se de orgulho ao ver o filho pedindo desculpas ajoelhado perante o trono, provando a veracidade de suas palavras. Apesar de não querer abandonar a pose de soberano, ainda era pai e não demorou para se levantar, ir de encontro ao filho e dar um abraço apertado. Aquilo representava sua evolução, afinal, e Yifan estava disposto a mostrar que já não tinha os mesmos pensamentos imaturos de antes.

Voltou à rotina de sempre, agora ainda mais focado: pela manhã, estudos sobre a história e cultura dos reinos próximos e de seu próprio; algumas tardes tinha treino de batalha, tanto teórico quanto prático; quando a noite começava a cair, o príncipe herdeiro sentava-se no banco em frente ao canteiro de Azaleias sempre bem cuidado para se lembrar de Junmyeon. Então, novamente ia dormir com ele sendo seu último pensamento do dia.  


**...**  


Cortando o silêncio daquela noite escura no vilarejo, ouviu-se galopes tão altos para aquele horário tão tardio que os moradores aos poucos começaram a acordar preocupados com o que estava havendo. Espiavam pelas janelas e frestinhas das portas o homem encapuzado descendo de um dos cavalos da guarda real com ajuda de um dos três guardas que vieram juntos. Quando o homem revelou sua face, ficaram ainda mais curiosos: o que Junmyeon fazia ali? Murmúrios e cochichos podiam ser ouvidos acerca de sua volta à vila, porém não se importou muito. Estava cansado, física e emocionalmente. Precisava abraçar sua mãe e dormir até que um novo dia de trabalho nascesse, agora em Wheatfield.

— Tenho certeza de que já se desculpou o suficiente com Sua Majestade, não é necessário se desculpar conosco também. — apesar de sério, um dos guardas tentava acalmar Junmyeon após mais um dos mil pedidos de desculpas feitos. — Se estivesse sendo expulso por mau comportamento, estaria indo direto para as masmorras, não à sua vila.

— E… E se ele tentar me encontrar? Eu não quero interferir em nada e... — desesperadamente preocupado, queria ter a absoluta certeza de que não teria atrapalhado na educação do futuro rei e que chamá-lo não tinha sido um grande erro.

— Dou minha palavra. Sua Alteza ficará bem, não se preocupe. — Com um suspiro triste em rendição, o mais velho viu que tinha, enfim, convencido o camponês. — Agora vá, amanhã o sol nascerá novamente. Tenha uma boa noite.

Assim que os três partiram sumindo da vista de todos, Junmyeon rumou sua casa com uma trouxinha de roupas e, ao abrir a porta de madeira, viu sua mãe deitada remexendo-se levemente em sua cama até acordar. Coçou os olhos e não acreditou quando viu o filho de volta em casa. Abraçaram-se bem forte, a saudade tomando conta e a felicidade era tanta que sequer conseguiam chorar. Então, a mãe pegou seu rosto e o mais novo se inclinou até que a mulher pudesse lhe dar um beijo carinhoso na testa de pele levemente gélida por conta do vento daquela noite. Por fim, se entregaram ao cansaço e dormiram.

Na manhã seguinte, os trabalhadores do campo encheram o moreno de perguntas e mais perguntas, e fez questão de explicar calmamente sobre como era trabalhar no castelo até o motivo de sua saída. Relembrar todos aqueles acontecimentos recentes tinha lhe deixado um sentimento estranho, um aperto no coração que não sabia explicar e que não passava de jeito nenhum. A dor em suas mãos calejadas a sempre arar a terra para plantio e a puxar pequenas carroças com equipamentos, por vezes safras, não se comparava àquela que sentia. Seu único consolo, porém, era contar histórias para as crianças da vila e se lembrar de que sempre tinha o mundo da imaginação para lhe acolher.

Aos poucos, até aquele momento estava começando a doer. Olhava para os pequenos sorrindo encantados com mais uma fábula de amor, e aquele brilho no olhar lhe fazia lembrar de quando Yifan era pequeno e se sentava entre eles, sempre vindo conversar consigo ao final. Até quando cresceu um pouco mais ele continuava o mesmo apaixonado de sempre por suas histórias, fazendo questão de nunca dormir até ouvir a palavra “Fim”. Vez ou outra se pegava pensando quando ele aparecia preocupado em saber como seu dia estava, ou nas vezes em que tinha o trabalho de fazê-lo sair da cozinha e parar de atacar as frutas frescas para a sobremesa. O som do silêncio parecia diferente quando estavam juntos, era mais confortável de se ouvir.

Agora tudo o que tinha era, além das lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas, o silêncio incômodo daquela noite que tinha parado para pensar e entender de onde vinha aquela dor, porém sua conclusão não tinha sido das melhores: estava apaixonado por Wu Yifan, e as chances de voltarem a se encontrar tinham sido reduzidas a zero no momento em que pisou para fora do castelo a fim de voltar a Wheatfield. No entanto, no fundo sabia que reconhecer aquilo era o primeiro passo para tentar seguir em frente e enfim se livrar de todos aqueles sentimentos ruins manchando lembranças tão boas.

Daquele dia em diante, esforçava-se para pouco a pouco se desapegar do mais novo. Seu destino era trabalhar até o fim de seus dias e passar esperanças por meio de suas histórias fantasiosas para outros camponeses que cruzavam seu caminho, sabia que não tinha para onde correr. Sua única diversão era inventar contos, até o momento em que passou a frequentar os pequenos concertos musicais de uma taverna próxima. Se não fosse pela barulheira e as confusões que sempre via acontecer no final da noite, talvez gostasse mais de lá, mas ao menos estava com seus amigos e aquilo já bastava para manter sua cabeça ocupada pensando em outra coisa. Quando ficava muito tempo pensando em nada, voltava a lembrar do Wu e parecia que todo seu progresso iria ser descartado, até ser acordado daqueles devaneios por seus amigos.

Porém, em uma noite, tinha sido diferente: ouvira uma voz feminina a chamar sua atenção. Quando a visão desembaçou e parou de encarar uma pessoa aleatória, foi capaz de enxergar o copo de vinho em sua mesa, logo após observando a jovem trajando o uniforme do local com uma bandeja em mãos próximo a sua mesa. A mulher apenas um ano mais nova que ele tentava a todo custo reconhecer seus traços de algum lugar, até que se lembrou em um pequeno pulo de susto compartilhado pelos dois.

— Não é você o tal “contador de histórias real”? — indagou incerta, temendo ter se confundido, mas relaxou com o aceno do outro a confirmar a informação. — Eu nunca soube seu nome, na verdade não me lembro, apesar de te ver sempre contando histórias aqui na vila e minha família conhecer a sua.

— Você é conhecida de família? — perguntou com estranhamento após um pequeno gole de vinho. Também, era bem possível já que não era muito íntimo dos amigos de seu pai e mãe. — Eu quase não conheço muitos amigos de família além dos que trabalham no campo de trigo. Me chamo Junmyeon, e você?

— Sou Haseul, provavelmente não se lembra de mim. — trocaram um sorriso gentil e, com isso, passaram alguns poucos segundos trocando olhares, compartilhando do mesmo sentimento de brevemente se lembrarem um do outro, talvez apenas de nome, ou de vista.

Depois daquela noite, vez ou outra conversavam sobre suas famílias na esperança de tentarem se lembrar um do outro, gerando mais idas de Junmyeon a taverna e, consequentemente, uma grande amizade que deixava seus dias menos cinzentos. Seu coração pouco a pouco conseguia abrir espaço para outra pessoa, até que esta, enfim, realmente se tornou parte de sua família com os laços de um matrimônio.

**...**  


Cinco invernos se passaram desde então, mas em um deles o pai de Yifan ficou para trás. Estava fraco por conta da idade, das cicatrizes de sua última batalha, e morrera com uma doença que sempre vinha junto do frio torturante, enfraquecendo os mais fortes sugando sua energia até o último suspiro. Por mais que aquele tivesse sido não só o dia mais triste do reino, mas também de Yifan, o rapaz estava feliz em ter sido a pessoa que ouviu suas últimas palavras na voz trêmula e fraca irreconhecível para quem convivia com o Wu mais velho tão vívido e animado.

_“Cuide de nosso reino, você é meu maior orgulho e quem mais confio. Eu te amo”._

O luto havia durado uma estação inteira, como se uma parte de todos de Aubermans tivesse morrido também. Para Yifan, de mãos dadas com a tristeza, vinha a responsabilidade. Agora seria o rei, como se o pai tivesse passado o pesado manto para si no momento da morte, e teria de começar a se preparar para a cerimônia de coroação o quanto antes.

  


Estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Ansioso, também.

Sua mãe e muitos dos servos que o acompanharam fizeram o possível para lhe dar forças. Afinal, tinha passado apenas a sua vida inteira almejando e treinando para aquele momento, então sabia que não seria fácil. Seria árduo e dificultoso, teria que carregar a vida de todos em suas costas, olhar por cada um, por vezes os carregar nos braços ou sujar suas mãos de sangue, mas nunca poderia parar de caminhar, seja no mais espinhoso terreno ou no mais lindo campo. Sabia, na teoria, como era ser rei e agora veria na prática e esperava ser tão próspero quanto o pai.

Depois de ajustes de todos os tipos, provar combinações de comidas de tantas formas diferentes e de relembrar todos os passos da cerimônia tradicional na cabeça, havia chegado a grande hora. Desde muito cedo ouvia o canto dos músicos ao longe, e recebeu nobres e monarcas de todos os cantos da forma mais hospitaleira possível. O reino inteiro estava enfeitado com grandiosas faixas vermelhas com o brasão real, enquanto parecia que seu jardim havia passado para o lado de fora, com flores de todas as cores enfeitando as ruas. Trombetas, alaúdes e pandeiros tocavam músicas alegres pela cidade enquanto muitos plebeus dançavam alegres.

Quando o toque de início foi feito, um caminho foi aberto pela guarda e a cavalaria real passou num desfile. A multidão aplaudia e clamava bençãos ao príncipe herdeiro, enquanto entrava junto da rainha numa carruagem em direção ao palco principal. Havia uma multidão para assistir sua coroação e mesmo sabendo quanta gente havia, ainda procurava por ele. Será que tinha ido para assistir? Será que estava bem? Ou melhor, será que ainda estava vivo? Por mais que quisesse a resposta de todas aquelas perguntas vendo-o ali, precisava se concentrar. Não poderia cometer o mesmo erro uma segunda vez justamente em sua coroação.

Quando enfim os discursos e o juramento foram feitos, tinha chegado a grande hora: a verdadeira coroação. Tomado por nervosismo, fechou os olhos. Sentia as mãos de sua progenitora a pôr o manto macio, e também pesado, em suas costas e amarrando delicadamente em seu pescoço. Logo em seguida, estendeu as mãos para que pegasse o cetro de puro ouro e, por fim, sentiu o peso da coroa fina e de ouro em sua cabeça.

Havia fechado os olhos como príncipe, agora, ao abri-los, enxergava seu povo como um rei. Oficialmente, um rei.

Os olhos instantaneamente se encheram de água ao ver os da mãe transbordando em orgulho. Seu coração batia tão, tão depressa que pensou morrer de alegria ali mesmo. A cada “vida longa ao rei de Aubermans” ovacionado, sentia todos os pelos se eriçarem. Era incrível, e tinha se esforçado muito para enfim dar continuidade ao legado próspero do pai, tinha se superado de todas as formas possíveis. Estava tão, mas tão orgulhoso de si próprio que queria que Junmyeon estivesse ali. Na verdade, gostava de imaginar que em algum lugar daquela multidão estava o contador de histórias, oferecendo o seu mais bonito sorriso de felicidade por enfim vê-lo coroado.

_E ele estava. Ao longe, mas estava._

**...**  


Em um pequeno casebre não muito longe do seu, ouvia-se gritos sôfregos. Mesmo com todos os procedimentos possíveis para fazer daquele parto o menos doloroso possível e com a presença do marido e da mãe, Haseul não conseguia parar de sentir dores. Suava, mordia um pedaço de tecido, contraía e relaxava os músculos o máximo possível, mas só depois de bons minutos que o choro da pequena menina encheu o quarto da parteira de alegria.

Depois daquela gravidez dolorosa e tão cheia de complicações que deixara a mulher ainda mais fraca, ver sua filha tão bem era reconfortante, e ficaria mais feliz se sua mãe estivesse viva para ver a felicidade do filho também. O bebê, já devidamente limpo, foi envolta em uma mantinha confortável e posta nos braços de Haseul sorrindo radiante como nunca. O pai, logo ao lado, observava as duas mulheres de sua vida com um sorriso bobo, realizado. Quando perguntado o nome, a mãe de prontidão disse “Heejin”, e Junmyeon sequer contestou.

— É um lindo nome. Tão lindo quanto você, amor. — deixou um breve selar na testa da esposa ainda deitada na cama, que apesar de todo cansaço e fraqueza não deixou de sorrir com o carinho.

— Já disse que te amo muito? — respondeu sorridente e não demoraram para se beijarem brevemente, o coração repleto de felicidade com aquele momento único na vida do casal.

Com toda delicadeza do mundo, Junmyeon pegou a filha no colo e só aquilo foi capaz de esquentar seu coração naquela noite fria. Ela era adorável como a mãe. O rostinho redondo e os lábios pequenos formando um biquinho tornavam-na ainda mais bela enquanto, mais calma, dormia.

Sentou-se ao lado de Haseul na cama não muito espaçosa e pôde lhe abraçar também logo depois de sua mãe. Em sussurros, trocaram mais algumas palavras de afeto, mais um “eu te amo” doce, e percebeu que a mulher pouco a pouco parecia mais fraca em seus braços. Os olhos iam se tornando nublados, opacos, e sua expressão parecia cada vez mais pálida. Chamavam, chamavam, balançavam cuidadosamente seu corpo na esperança de algum reflexo, ou talvez trazê-la de volta.

Nenhuma resposta.

Nenhum camponês nunca sequer tinha ouvido Junmyeon, o rapaz que sempre alegrava os fins de tarde da vila, chorar tanto como naquela hora. Era um choro sôfrego que cortava a garganta, de soluços altos, lágrimas grossas, tentando pôr para fora toda aquela dor que sentia por perder sua amada logo quando tinham acabado de ganhar uma filha, por pensar que enfim formariam uma linda família. Apertou as duas em seus braços como se apenas elas importassem e, apesar do abraço carinhoso da sogra tão triste quanto, desfazendo o contato, nada conseguia confortar seu coração apertado ao ver o corpo da mulher de sua vida deitado sem vida naquela cama. Pela última vez acariciou seu rosto gélido antes de ser guiado para fora do quarto pela parteira, completamente arrasado.

Enquanto Heejin dormia serena, sua mãe dormira para sempre.

  


Apesar de todas as dificuldades vindas com a morte da mãe, a menina crescia cada vez mais saudável e, como sempre, trazia alegria à casa de velas onde sua avó, Eunji, trabalhava. Nos primeiros anos, a garotinha teve de ser amamentada por uma das camponesas que trabalhava na confecção de velas que tinha ganhado um filho há um tempo e ficar sob os cuidados da mais velha, enquanto Junmyeon se esforçava duas vezes mais nos campos para sustentar sua pequena família. Com a idade avançando, para não deixar a avó completamente cansada, a menina também ficava com a parteira e o pai agradeceu aos céus por muitas das camponesas de Wheatfield serem bondosas o suficiente para vigiarem sua filha por ele.

Por causa dela, também, tinha parado de ir às vilas próximas contar histórias. Não tinha tempo e ela precisava de muitos cuidados por ser apenas uma criança, mas não sabia como deixar aquela sua paixão de lado. Por mais que soubesse que ela não entendia muito bem, fazia questão de toda a noite contar histórias para a pequena e queria continuar com aquele hábito por um bom tempo.

  


Agora, estava sentada nos ombros do pai e segurando firmemente seus cabelos com medo de cair para trás, mas gostava muito de se sentir alta daquela forma para poder assistir à coroação do rei Wu Yifan. Daquele ângulo, Heejin não conseguia enxergar as lágrimas de emoção de Junmyeon ao vê-lo enfim coroado depois de tanto esforço. Além do orgulho do grande homem que tinha se tornado, sentia a sutil volta de todos aqueles sentimentos que pensou ter eliminado há anos atrás ao seguir em frente com sua vida. Parecendo saber que o mais velho estava devaneando, a pequena bateu levemente mais algumas vezes em sua cabeça até que este parecesse finalmente lhe ouvir.

— O senhor Rei é um bom rei? — perguntou curiosa com aquela aclamação das outras pessoas a sua volta. De longe, ele parecia ser um moço legal em sua opinião.

— Tenho certeza que sim, filha. — afirmou, sabendo da veracidade de sua palavra, mas aquilo indicava ter de revelar à menina uma parte de sua vida que ela nunca soube.

— E como sabe?

— É uma longa, longa história… Talvez eu te conte quando chegarmos em casa. — vendo o desfile se aproximar e, consequentemente, o novo rei, Junmyeon se apressou para fazer a menina ficar novamente no chão. Não queria ser visto ali e decidiu pensar racionalmente, mesmo que o coração estivesse implorando para fazer completamente o contrário. — Vamos? 

**...**  


O Wu havia levado bastante tempo para se acostumar com o trono, mais especificamente um ano. Sua mãe, como fiel conselheira e mais próxima do rapaz após a morte do pai, sempre discutia consigo qualquer tomada de decisão. Tudo dependia de estratégia, destreza, frieza, o reino estava em suas mãos. Não tinha mais alguém para perguntar tudo o que deveria fazer, ele era esse alguém. Por vezes, isso o deixava muito inseguro. _“Estou sendo muito duro? Bondoso em excesso?”_ perguntava-se sempre e, ao longo dos dias, ia ganhando mais experiência, mais confiança em si próprio. Tinha noção do que fazer para não ser um tirano, e também do que fazer quando precisava conter o povo. Seu progresso era algo que gostava de admirar. Parar, sentar em frente as Azaleias e pensar, conversar com elas o quanto evoluiu e pensar no que ainda precisava melhorar.

Em uma dessas conversas, após conversar sobre casamentos arranjados estratégicos com os reinos vizinhos e aliados, voltou a pensar em Junmyeon. Tinha absoluta certeza de que não conseguiria se casar com ninguém que não fosse ele e, por enfim admitir isso para si, sentia-se mais confortável. Não precisar mais conter os sentimentos e assumir que cuidava daquele canteiro de Azaleias por sua causa tinha clareado muito mais sua mente.

Ora, se antes não podia se encontrar com o contador de histórias em prol dos estudos para se tornar rei, agora que finalmente tinha sido coroado não precisava mais respeitar essa ordem, não é?

Era isso, seu próximo dever real era reencontrar Junmyeon.

Em primeiro lugar, conversou com a mãe. Abriu seu coração assim como sempre fez com as flores, e ela, vendo que se depois de todos aqueles anos separados não havia desistido do servo, não tinha mais jeito. Compadecida, mas ainda assim muito sagaz, propôs o fortalecimento da aliança de outras formas, para que Yifan pudesse enfim ter o que almejava. Sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria atrás do contador, então sequer se esforçou para impedir.

O segundo passo era organizar uma busca com a guarda real. Tentou extrair o máximo possível de informação deles e, por conta do tempo passado e da proibição explícita do antigo rei de revelar a localização de Junmyeon, não havia adiantado muita coisa. Mandou-os pedir informações nas vilas próximas e só poderiam voltar se encontrassem seu paradeiro, ou ao menos dissessem que havia morrido e sanar aquela dúvida dolorosa. Passou noites e mais noites em claro só pensando nos “e se” possíveis para o amado. Pensou se estava morto, se tinha fugido para outro reino, se havia encontrado um novo amor, se ainda contava histórias, se ainda tinha o mesmo olhar sereno e sorriso encantador. Por fim, bufava, virava para o lado e ia dormir.

Até que um dia a cavalaria voltou com notícias de seu amado: com vida, ainda trabalhando na colheita. Pôde, enfim, suspirar aliviado.

Por um momento apenas.

  


Estava eufórico, não conseguia sequer tirar o sorriso do rosto. Em dois dias iria vê-lo novamente depois de anos e isso não poderia o deixar mais contente. Às vezes, até ameaçava a passar mais noites em claro agitado com o reencontro, mas logo lembrou-se de dormir para aparecer em um bom estado para Junmyeon. Quando o dia de seu reencontro havia, enfim, chegado, Yifan tinha acordado antes de todos no castelo e ansiosamente esperou pelo café da manhã para se arrumar.

Por mais que a hora de ajustar a roupas fosse a que mais odiava, não conseguia nem pensar duas vezes antes de contar a todos o que ia fazer sorridente como nunca. Se voltasse frustrado, ao menos tinha tentado e teria o visto de novo, era o que fazia tudo valer a pena. Com o gibão azul que mais gostava e os fios negros longos soltos cavalgava confiante ao lado de cinco membros da cavalaria real em direção a Wheatfield. O céu parecia mais azul, os pastos mais verdes, as pessoas mais animadas, tudo mais colorido como se toda aquela animação sentida passasse para os outros. Os camponeses ficavam espantados, curiosos para saber o que o rei faria ali sem nenhum anúncio prévio do mensageiro. Queria pegá-lo de surpresa, e foi o que fez.

Ao descer do cavalo em sua melhor pose, foi sendo guiado pelo vilarejo simples, o mesmo para onde costumava correr para ouvir suas histórias fantásticas. A cada passo, sentia o coração bater mais rápido, sentia estar cada vez mais próximo de quem tanto sentia falta. As mãos, prostradas atrás do corpo como mania, não serviam para nada mais nada menos que esconder seu nervosismo, os dedos tremiam em ansiedade. Ao longe, no meio do campo de trigo recém plantado, viu a silhueta de Junmyeon arando a terra, reconhecia-o de longe. Chamou por seu nome bem alto e este ecoou no silêncio calmo daquela área. Ele olhou, ficou boquiaberto e, ainda com a ferramenta em mãos, caminhava dentre os montes de terra bem divididos.

Entre os dois, parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. O mundo havia parado e só haviam eles ali e mais ninguém.

Junmyeon parecia não ter mudado nada. A pele bronzeada por vezes suja de terra, os fios um pouco mais longos e mais ondulados como sempre irregulares e ah, o principal: aquele sorriso que só ele tinha. Um sorriso que parecia surgir só quando estavam juntos. Yifan olhava incrédulo, como se estivesse em um sonho. Por mais que quisesse abraçá-lo com toda a força do mundo e levá-lo logo para o castelo, ainda precisava botar para fora tudo o que estava em sua garganta, todas as coisas belas que queria dizer, queria se desculpar também.

— O que Vossa Majestade faz por estes campos? Sentiu saudades? — Tão nervoso quanto, decidiu falar algo para que ocupassem a cabeça com outras coisas.

— Sim, saudades. _De você._

O coração de Junmyeon falhou uma batida e acabou soltando um arfar em timidez.

— É engraçado porque… também senti saudades de você.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos tímidos por alguns segundos, mas não resistiram por muito tempo. Os corpos simplesmente não conseguiam ficar afastados depois de se encontrarem novamente, e, em um piscar de olhos, estavam abraçados. Um abraço apertado, o mais apertado de todos que talvez fosse bem melhor para demonstrar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Envolvê-lo em seus braços e dar-lhe o amor que merecia era tudo o que sempre quis, não só como retribuição por cada coisa boa ouvida e sentida com suas histórias tão fantásticas, ou todo o cuidado que sempre teve consigo, mas por gostar tanto de vê-lo feliz, sorrindo daquele jeito tão bonito. Junmyeon tinha o rosto confortavelmente deitado em seu ombro, e a tranquilidade era tanta que poderia dormir ali mesmo. Então, tomou um pouco de coragem, levantou um tantinho a cabeça e disse baixinho só para ele ouvir:

_“Eu te amo”._

Três palavras tão fortes, capazes de mudar a vida dos dois e ser tudo o que precisavam para explicar aqueles sentimentos tão variados.

As pessoas da vila começavam a tumultuar em volta para saber o que estava acontecendo ali, porém eram corteses o suficiente para manter uma distância respeitosa dos dois. Haviam burburinhos, murmúrios, fofocas e, às vezes, até gritos de comemoração dos mais corajosos ao ver o rei abraçado ao contador de histórias, mas não ultrapassava isso.

Junmyeon era um livro aberto e, comunicativo que só, era amigo de todos. Não havia um que não gostasse dele, da criança ao idoso. Sempre falava de seus sentimentos com quem confiava, assim muitos tinham percebido como havia mudado desde sua volta ao vilarejo. Por trás do sorriso alegre de sempre, havia uma ponta de tristeza quando falava de seu antigo trabalho e, principalmente do rei. Sentia-se culpado, talvez não devesse ter aceitado, não naquela época. Mas mais que culpa, o coração do rapaz voltou cheio de saudades. Sentia saudades do tempo que passava com Yifan, do canteiro de Azaleias, de vê-lo adormecer lentamente tomado pelo sono, das risadas gostosas, o sorriso cativante com a inocência de uma criança. Apesar de ter tentado seguir com a vida ao chegar e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, nunca tinha superado aquele relacionamento tão distante, mas tão próximo.

Quando enfim desfizeram o contato, não quiseram se distanciar completamente. Ficaram um tempo se olhando nos olhos, gravando as feições que tanto tempo não viam junto dos sorrisos bobos que, enfim, admitiram gostar tanto de ver desenhando seus lábios. Yifan, carinhoso como era, segurou o rosto de Junmyeon entre suas mãos e fez carinho com os polegares. Ele era tão lindo de perto, só poderia estar em um sonho. Depois, deu um selar demorado em sua testa, o que fez o menor até fechar os olhos sentindo o coração quentinho com o carinho. O os selares seguiram para as bochechas e, enfim, os lábios tão desejados do contador.

O coração batia tão, mas tão forte no peito que parecia poder ser escutado com facilidade e o corpo, repleto dos mais lindos sentimentos, parecia estremecer com aquele contato que há tanto tempo desejavam, almejavam e sonhavam todos os dias. E saber que admitir estarem amando um ao outro e serem correspondidos tirava um grande peso das costas, e então permitiu os dois voarem de tão leves. Era um momento tão, mas tão deles, que os sons dos camponeses festejando parecia distante, abafado em seus ouvidos. Os lábios quase perfeitamente encaixados se moviam lentamente, num ritmo mais leve que a brisa que passava naquele momento dentre os campos de trigo fazendo um barulho gostoso de se ouvir com o chacoalhar das folhagens amareladas.

Quando enfim findaram o contato, voltaram a se abraçar, agora mais apertado, não queriam que escapassem de seus braços tão cedo. Junmyeon pousou o rosto em seu peito e pôde ouvir as batidas do coração no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Agitado, apaixonado. Como se não quisessem se soltar nunca mais, e claro, depois de tanto tempo reprimindo esses sentimentos era mais que merecido, passaram a apenas a ficar de mãos dadas, sorrindo bobos, enquanto a população observava o momento orgulhosos.

Até que uma pequena menina timidamente se esgueirou pelo meio da multidão e correu para abraçar Junmyeon que, surpreso, desfez o contato rapidamente, envolveu a garotinha em seus braços e a pegou no colo para ganhar outro abraço. Yifan apenas observou sem entender muito bem a relação entre eles, apenas soube que o nome da pequena era Heejin após uma mulher de meia idade a chamar e logo se acalmar ao ver que estava segura.

— Papai me disse que você gosta de Azaléias, gosta tanto que plantou um jardim só para elas. É verdade, senhor Rei?

— É Vossa Majestade, Hee — o mais velho corrigiu baixinho.

— Sem problemas. E, sim, é verdade. — disse Yifan achando graça do novo honorífico. — Mas… “papai”? Ela é…

— Sim, minha filha — Junmyeon e Heejin se olharam com um sorriso tímido, e voltaram a olhar para o outro. — É uma longa, longa história…

— E essa você vai querer me contar?

— Talvez depois…

O rei apenas assentiu e ficou apenas a observar o contador e a pequena menina. A tal história nem era tão longa assim: contava sobre Junmyeon, após voltar a vila e fazer o possível para esquecer Yifan, apaixonar-se por uma camponesa, filha de um velho amigo de família, e que infelizmente, ao dar a luz a Heejin, faleceu. Já não era de seu feitio julgar as pessoas dessa forma e estava mais feliz por ele estar vivo que surpreso por ele ter uma filha. Provavelmente, fazia lembrar mais a mãe, porém ela compartilhava do mesmo meigo sorriso tímido do pai. Cortando o silêncio propício a troca de olhares, Yifan disse hesitante:

— Eu… Hm… Gostaria de fazer um pedido, Junmyeon: gostaria de voltar a morar no castelo comigo?

— Morar no castelo? — perguntou incrédulo, assim como todos a sua volta, inclusive a pequena Heejin. — Mas o que quer que eu faça? Ainda posso carregar sacos de farinha, sovar pães e…

— Nada disso — interrompeu sem pensar duas vezes. — _Quero que você seja rei, comigo._ — Junmyeon estremeceu por completo. Rei? Nunca em sua vida tinha pensado em ser rei. Pensara que iria continuar arando os campos de trigo até que o inverno o levasse. Não, não poderia aceitar, não era apto a tamanha responsabilidade. — Não se preocupe, meus servos têm o suficiente para te ensinar tudo o que precisa. De verdade, depois de nos reencontrarmos eu… Sinceramente não vou mais conseguir viver longe de você, e eu senti muita falta da sua companhia, Junmyeon. Se não quiser, está tudo bem, mas eu não consigo mais esconder que te amo e quero viver com você, cuidar de você assim como cuidava de mim. — Yifan disse em um golpe de coragem, confiante como sempre se preparou para ser quando esse momento chegasse.

Junmyeon piscou várias vezes, estava completamente sem palavras. O coração parecia falhar batidas, a boca se abria várias vezes e não saia sequer uma palavra, até que enfim pode falar:

— Tudo bem, eu aceito — respondeu e um sorriso radiante abriu nos lábios dos dois amantes. — Mas… — Yifan prendeu a respiração por um momento, tenso. — Só se você me disser algo que sempre quis saber: a pessoa dos seus sonhos que você sempre falou sou eu?

— Sempre foi… — respondeu simplista, e o sorriso radiante, ainda que tímido, do menor desenhou um maior ainda em seus lábios.

— Eu também aceito! — Heejin disse levantando os braços em animação. — Mas só se você me levar também, Senhor Rei. Eu vou, não é?

— Claro que vai, meu amor. Como que o papai vai ficar sem você? — depositou alguns beijos nas bochechas da menina, que abraçou seu pescoço escondendo-se entre risadas. Junmyeon olhou a sua volta e avistou Eunji, avó de Heejin. — Eunji-ah… — A mulher de traços da idade marcados levemente no rosto fez que não com a cabeça, num pedido para que Junmyeon a deixasse na vila e aproveitasse aquele momento.

Depois de mais um abraço apertado entre os três e, claro, uma grande comemoração na taverna mais próxima, com direito a muita bebida, para celebrar a união daquele casal tão bonito, foi a hora da triste despedida. Com muitos abraços e bênçãos, Junmyeon montou no cavalo de Yifan junto de Heejin já adormecida e, num ritmo mais calmo que o de costume, a guarda real seguiu em direção ao castelo com cuidado por conta da pequena que segurava em seus braços.

A primeira coisa que fizeram ao chegar foi cumprimentar a rainha, que os esperava com um banquete simbólico em comemoração a chegada de Junmyeon. De primeira, encantou-se com Heejin, pois viu nela uma futura grande rainha em seu jeito meigo, cativante e adorável de ser. Com o cair da noite, foram apresentados aos aposentos reais e, céus, aquela seria a primeira vez que Junmyeon dormiria em uma cama macia; Heejin, em uma cama de verdade. Os três, cobertos com a manta macia, ficaram juntinhos e abraçados naquela grande cama em que um dia já havia pertencido ao rei, como a bela família que agora eram.

No dia seguinte, Yifan fez questão de novamente o apresentar o castelo e Heejin ficou encantada com toda a grandiosidade do lugar, ainda mais por ela ser bem pequena. Com a menina indo visitar o estábulo e o pátio do castelo com o mais alto, Junmyeon pôde conversar melhor com a senhora Wu sobre ser rei e que em poucos dias iria começar seus estudos, além de dar diversas dicas para o acalmar sobre essas preocupações. Com o cair da tarde, todos se sentaram no banco de pedra em frente ao canteiro de Azaleias que deixou Heejin encantada, e a Junmyeon também. Parecia que a cada ano o lugar ficava mais bonito e mais florido, e que crescia cada vez mais como o amor dos dois.

À noite, Yifan parado na porta assistia Junmyeon a pôr a menina para dormir contando mais uma de suas histórias fantásticas e algumas canções de ninar, e sentiu ter um déjà vu: Era como nos velhos tempos onde Junmyeon lhe contava histórias até dormir. Com uma discreta batida na porta, o outro atentou-se em um pulo e enfim prestou atenção.

— Queria testar algo com você. — disse em tom baixo para não acordar a pequena e deu passagem a um dos seus servos, que entrou no quarto equilibrando duas xícaras e um bule de chá numa bandeja de prata. Sentando-se lado a lado, o homem enfim serviu o chá amarelado para os dois, e Junmyeon tentou reconhecer pelo odor herbal, sem sucesso. — Lembro-me que na lenda da Azaléia o rei e a rainha bebiam do chá de Azaléia para que o amor entre eles nunca parasse de crescer. Queria saber se isso funcionaria conosco também.

— Você é inacreditável, Yifan. — Junmyeon riu admirado ao pegar a xícara pela asa e sorriu ao ver como continuava a ter tanta fé naquela lenda que os uniu.

Depois de esperarem o líquido esfriar um pouco mais, os amantes beberam o chá calmamente, silenciosamente aproveitando a presença um do outro — e também para não acordar Heejin de seu sono leve. E o ilustre chá de Azaléia tornou-se uma rotina: tomavam ao cair da noite, antes de irem para o quarto a fim de Junmyeon contar histórias até que os dois dormissem como anjos.

**...**

Os boatos foram se espalhando mais rápido que água, de vilarejo em vilarejo, cidade a cidade, reino em reino: _o rei de Aubermans iria se casar com um reles plebeu._ Depois de alguns meses e muito esforço, Junmyeon começou a aprender a ler para contar as histórias registradas nos livros e pergaminhos da grande biblioteca que usava como sala de estudo. Aprendeu também estratégias de batalha, técnicas de luta e, como sempre, negociações e diplomacia com a rainha sendo sua professora. A cada dia que passava estava mais próximo de seu casamento com Yifan e, consequentemente, sua coroação. Definitivamente não estava pronto para ser rei, mas com todo o acompanhamento, apoio e confiança que o futuro marido passava, começara a se sentir mais seguro com seu destino.

Até que, enfim, a festa de casamento chegou. A praça central inteira estava decorada novamente com faixas contendo o brasão do reino, as cores vermelhas em faixas enfeitavam o local e estava tudo completamente decorado com flores, principalmente azaleias rosadas e, por isso, ela parecia muito mais bonita que quando decorada para a coroação de Yifan. Músicos e dançarinos eram a atração principal e animavam os camponeses presentes. Representantes de todos os reinos aliados estavam presentes para assistir aquele casamento, que teve seu início anunciado pelo toque real.

Todo ritual de casamento seguiu tranquilamente, ininterrupto. Os noivos estavam vestidos de branco com pequenos ornamentos bordados em dourado e, em mãos, um pequeno buquê de Azaleias rosadas, as mesmas do canteiro. Um tinha os cabelos curtos ondulados bem cortados e cuidados, enquanto o outro a clássica trança para trás. Olhavam-se encantados, vendo um ao outro magníficos como nunca. O coração parecia toda a hora estar prestes a pular para fora do peito, batia tão rápido, e o menor podia jurar que viu algumas vezes os olhos do outro marejados. Heejin, em um vestido rosinha e algumas Azaleias ornando o cabelo, mais ansiosa que eles, toda a hora comentava baixinho com a rainha como seus papais estavam bonitos, e a Wu mais velha não segurava os sorrisos bobos com ela.

Com o tão esperado “sim” vindo dos dois lados, beberam do vinho da celebração e enfim beijaram-se selando aquele laço de amor, sendo ovacionados por toda a praça completamente lotada. Ao final, houve o juramento real e Junmyeon o fez corretamente e com uma seriedade nunca antes vista por Yifan. Afinal, era o reino de Aubermans em suas costas também. Com isso, pode enfim ser coroado da mesma forma que Yifan: capa, cetro e coroa, e novamente todos da praça celebraram junto com o novo casal e, consequentemente, novo rei.

  


E mesmo com o passar do tempo, eles não mudaram muito a não ser por se amarem cada dia mais. Continuaram com o hábito de beber o chá todos os dias antes de dormir e cultivar o lindo canteiro de Azaléias. Junmyeon, agora que conseguia ler textos mais longos, muitas vezes ia para viagens diplomáticas, e sempre se saia muito bem com os ensinamentos da própria rainha. Conquistava a todos com seu sorriso e seu discurso gentil, sempre pacífico e fazendo o possível para fazer distribuições igualitárias e evitar guerras. Quando estava novamente em seu reino, continuava a visitar vilas pelo reino para contar histórias para as crianças, ainda mais agora que descobrira várias outras por causa da leitura.

Mas, de todas as vilas, ainda gostava de ler no vilarejo de Wheatfield, pois nele sempre teria o prazer da presença de seu marido, que fazia questão de lhe acompanhar para ouvir mais uma vez suas histórias fantásticas e todo o dia acreditar novamente naqueles universos mágicos. Junmyeon em pé, gesticulando animado como nunca contando suas fábulas; Yifan, sentado no chão de terra junto a outras crianças e Heejin sempre assistindo tudo atentamente em seu colo.

Não havia mudado nada.

Yifan tinha o mesmo sorriso com a inocência de uma criança, Junmyeon cativante como sempre, que fazia o mais cético dos céticos acreditar naqueles reinos, reis, rainhas e, principalmente, mágica. Gostava muito do que fazia, pois sabia que as pessoas no fim de todo aquele dia de trabalho intenso deveriam imaginar, rir, ouvir mais uma vez que precisavam continuar acreditando e lembrando-se de que havia esperança, principalmente no amor. E não importava se era uma história inventada, a lenda as Azaléias ou sua própria história: sempre “Era Uma Vez”, e sempre era amor.

**FIM.**


End file.
